


As Expected, My (reluctant) Friendship With Orihara Izaya is Wrong

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: SNAFU one shots and AUs(again i don't have a life) [3]
Category: Durarara!!, やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime)
Genre: But sadly he still loves him, Hachiman hates his boyfriend a little, Hachiman regrets many things, Hachiman suffers, Hachiman suffers from him, Hayato teams up with Izaya, I feel proud, Izaya is an asshole, My first roleplaying fanfic, to tease Hachiman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: This is a roleplay(my first roleplay lol) I did with Sage, who has ao3 account but sadly doesn't have any work on it.It is sad because their writing is amazing and I am completely up to reading whatever they put up on their account.I just can't get enough of this crossover there are so many possibilities.Warning for Izaya.





	As Expected, My (reluctant) Friendship With Orihara Izaya is Wrong

**writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:**

"Hello Ha-chan~"

"Leave." His voice strained, annoyance unhidden and teeth gritted, Hachiman glared.

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama watched with wide eyes as the strange man immediately leaned over Hachiman, a grin splitting his face into two.

"Is that anyway to treat your big brother~"

The two girls gasped. Big brother?!

"Where is Heiwajima-san?"

"I ditched him in order to meet you."

"There was no need for such a thing."

"But its all for my cute little bro~"

"Don't call me that. We're not related in anyway."

"So cold~ I'm freezing Ha-chan! Freezing! You need to treat your siblings less cruelly! Call me Onii-chan!"

Hachiman almost hissed as he spoke in the same strained voice.

"Over my dead body."

He looked like he wanted to strangle the older man.

"Please~ I thought we were close~ By the way, where is that fake boyfriend of yours!"

bOYFRIEND?!

"Hikigaya-kun you have a boyfriend?!" shocked, Yukino asked.

Hachiman whispered under his breath "shit".

—————  
**Sage:**

"Maybe." Hachiman answers back, while glaring at at Izaya.

Grinning devilishly , Izaya says, " Of course he does, after all he is my cute lil bro! Even with his gloomy, down to earth, realists idea, someone may even be interested in that. Like him!"

"Even with his fish-eyes?" Yukino asked, doubting.

"That's what makes him the most interesting!" Izaya beamed brightly at her.

"Who?" Yuigahama inquired.

Before Izaya can say anything, Hachiman shoot him a freezing glare, cold enough to make dogs run away, but all Izaya did was smile at him. Like he was at the theater, watching a movie about Jack the Ripper, or 100 ways to die.

"There's really is no need to know." Hachiman replied.

" Oh Ha-chan~. Aren't they your friends?~ Surely they can know." Teasing, Izaya let his words dragged out.

" No need to tell them, Orihara-san." After all, he should speak to Hayato about if he wants others to know.

" Call me Onii-chan~" pouting Izaya voiced out. " And you're making me feel so special~. After all I'm one of the few handful of people to know this scandalous secret~"

"Whatever makes you fall asleep at night."

"It does, along with you calling me Onii-chan, Onii-chan. "

As the two manipulator, one with a freezing aura ando another with a mischievous one, the two girls on the side can only watch. Hikigaya has not told them he was in a relationship, much less with a boy. He acted pretty much normal in school and during club hours.

Before they can think about it anymore, Izaya snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Anyways~ Yuigahama right? A friend of my lil brother? A close friend? Best friend? Who?"

"I'm a friend of Hachiman" she replied confused with Izaya''s while person."

"Well, since you're his friends, you should know the people he is around with. And-" Before Izaya can give out anymore hints, Haiwajima slammed open the door, brought by his Izaya is starting trouble sensor.

"IZAYAAA!~"

——————  
**writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:**

”IZAYAAA!~"

Hachiman’s face morphed into something of relief.

“What the hell do you think you’re up to now?! You can’t sneak into Hikigaya’s school just because you want him.”

Izaya, in answer to the giant blond, with his eyes twitching, spoke.

“Is it such a bad thing for one to want to meet their little brother?~ We’re not staying here for long anyway~”

Shizuo, in answer to that heaved a sigh, ignoring the gathering of students and teachers behind them having heard the commotion.

“We’re staying here for a week, that’s plenty of time to talk to him OUTSIDE of school hours you bro-con.”

Hachiman looked sick at the thought of having interaction with Orihara Izaya at all.

Before Izaya could make a snide remark back, Yukino spoke, her voice quivering strangely.

“By Orihara Izaya, do you mean to say that you are THAT Orihara Izaya?”

It wasn’t a question, rather, it seemed like a plead for this to not be true.

Izaya blinked at her a little, then his face morphed into something that could be called ‘down-right-evil’.

“Aaaah, your family does know how to pay well~ Though I have to admit, older sister lacked manners as far as I recall.”

Yukino shuddered.

“Oi, flea, this isn’t the time to torment people. You had a meeting with that client didn’t you? You’re making my job harder.” Heiwajima huffed, itching for a cigarette but unable to due to being at school grounds, and he wasn’t about to influence school children with the idea of getting lung cancer.

“Mouuu fiiiine~ I’m satisfied from my visit anyway~” Izaya winked at Hachiman one more time before leaving with Shizuo.

Soon, the room was enveloped in silence, Hachiman anticipating questions, and tensing as he prepared himself for the onslaught of chaos Izaya started on purpose.

He hated that informant so much.

——————

**Sage:**

How he rue the day he met Izaya about 2 years ago. He was just having a perfectly normal day, like any other day. Walking alone, filled with silence on a fine sunny Saterday.

Of course he would have liked to stay at home, in his bed, doing nothing but sleepy the day away. But that was not the case caused by his dear sister. She wanted to make him some what normal and be with friends. The only people he can be considered even in a little bit of friend are Yukino and Yuigahama. He could not go with them as they were on their girl day anniversary. Whatever that was.

Of course there was also Totsuka but he had tennis practice. He will not tell his darling sister that so she won't bug him any loner so the only thing he could do was leave and go somewhere else for a while.

So there he was minding his own business when he saw a dash of black. There he saw a man with raven locks and ruby eyes that screamed of trouble jump on top of a building. Then he heard a shout of something... no a name.

"IZAAAYAAA" a voiced filled with anger, frustration and resignation. Then he saw, no more like a heard a 'whoosh' then saw the spot the raven, 'Izaya' his brain reported, was just standing at being hit by....a vending machine!?

Of course any other person would have ran away if they saw a vending machine come crashing out of nowhere. Not him though, he has long ago stop being overly surprise and scared and was just a bit shocked now. After all, it must take a huge amount of strength to even lift an inch of theta heavy machine, not to mention throw it like it was a normal ball.

It seems he was not the only one who was not scared. 'Izaya' seems to be having fun as he was laughing like it was a normal thing to get something thrown at him. Honestly, Hachiman would not be surprise if that was the case.

He saw a blond man with sunset eyes in a bartender suit come running from somewhere, shouting at Izaya. He seems to be angered, worried, and relieved at the same time.

" Shizu-chan~what a surprise to see you here. Doesn't this bring us back to the old day~?"Smiling teasingly, Izaya answered back to the man, still on the top of the building, now sitting down.

" Stop playing around! You know I came with you! For God's sake, we share the SAME room in the SAME hotel!" Oh my, is he witnessing a couple's fight?  
" My~my~ Shizuo-chan~ announcing our love to the world~ how bold of you." Hachiman saw the blond man 'Shizuo' left eye twitch.

He is, isn't he? Witnessing a couple's fight. He felt a bit bad for that Shizuo man. His lover seems to be a handful to take care of or be with  
.  
"Izaya! What did I tell you about doing something dangerous alone?" Shizuo ignored his lover of 3 months teasing and went straight to the point.

"Mmm~ what was it again? To not~ at least without you around to protect my pretty face and body~" Nope he took that back. Hachiman felt a boat load of pity for the man.

Ignoring his too smart for his own good boyfriend's flirting, Shizuo ask, " And what did you do?" Without even giving the other a chance to reply, "You did the exact opposite! You went off to danger on your own!"

Hachiman of course pride himself in his skill of observation of people so of course he thought, 'Izaya seems like the type to love danger.'

" But Shizu-chan~" Izaya whine, " the fun would have been over by the time you arrived!"

"You could've gotten hurt you flea" Shizuo went back to the old name he called his lover two years ago." Or worse!"

" Shizu-chan! Are you worried~" Seeing his boyfriend not answering, he took something out of his pocket. A pocker knife. Why was Hachiman not surprised? " I have this after all." He threw the knife to...

Though he was so into the conversation with his boyfriend, he failed to realized someone else was there. So when he threw the knife without looking, he accidentally threw it at Hachiman, who was not expecting the knife to be thrown did not dodge, had the knife lodged into his right shoulder.

That was their first, bloody meeting.When he got injured by a reckless idiot and had to be sent to get stitches.

Now back to this stiffening, silence of a room. He knows they want answers but he simply had no need for them to know or for him to tell them.  
—————

**writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:**

"Yukinoshita-san, Yuigahama-san. I know you have questions-"

“How are you associated with him Hikigaya."

Yukino's voice was strangely quivering, fearful. Her question didn't sound like a question. More of a demand for answers.

"...He's just someone that personally stalks me. I can't shake him off." He wasn't going to give the full details. Yet.

Yuigahama immediately changed the topic to something that could be either more, or less important. Either way, Hachiman had hoped they would forget about it.

"Hikki what is this about a boyf-"

Before she could say anymore he immediately gets up, slams close the door on the students that had gathered there, and waits as he hears the teachers telling them to go back to their clubs. 

Silence for a few minutes before he turns back towards the two girls. 

"This conversation does not leave the room. I am looking at you Yuigahama." he says, glaring at her as she slightly cowers. 

"O-O-Ok-kay..."

He lets out a breath, relaxing his stance and changing his face back to a neutral expression. 

"Now, I have a boyfriend, yes, it's true. No, I won't tell you who he is, that's private and it's still a newly developed relationship. I'm not gay, I'm bi." 

More silence. 

Then Yukinoshita spoke.

"How long?"

"It's only been a week."

"What was the reason for you to not tell us this?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you would react, and I knew that the two of you would try to search for him. I didn't want rumors to spread."

"H-Hikki we wouldn't spread rumors about-"

"Yuigahama, you gossip and have already given way too many information regarding myself to your clique. They already know enough weak spots of mine, I didn't want this to be another way for them to have an advantage. Not saying that you do it on purpose, but you do have a loud mouth."

Yuigahama stood silent, her mouth turning into a pout. Ha! Hachiman wasn't going to give any juicy details anytime soon.

"...I cannot say that it's unreasonable for you to not to trust us Hikigaya-kun. We are not exactly..close as a group I suppose." 

It hurts to hear it be admitted. They weren't exactly friends. More like close associates. 

"But still, I- we would have appreciated it more if you hadn't hidden these things from us. This relationship we have...I-I thought it would at least have a bit of trust in it." 

The atmosphere begin to become tense. Hachiman felt his heart ache slightly.

"It's not because I didn't trust you. The problem is that I.....I don't think I can handle hearing him get bad mouthed simply because he associates with me..." he said, averting his eyes as heat slightly rose to his cheeks.

Plus, it was Hayama Hayato. That would be a low blow for Yukino. 

"...Hikki." Yuigahama spoke. Breaking the silence. Hachiman looked at her, seeing a sad smile on her face.

Another reason was that he didn't know how to break it to Yuigahama, who he was aware had a crush on him. Or perhaps something more than crush... Either way he found himself unable to return such feelings.

—————


End file.
